Kiss cam
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS. Un match de baseball, opposant les Yankees de New York aux Giants de San Francisco, au Yankee Stadium. Un pari que désire remporter House, et une Kiss cam qui chamboule un peu les évènements. Et si finalement, ce n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée qu'elle cède et s'y rende ?


_Devinez qui revoilà ! Et oui, c'est bien moi. (Contrairement à ce que pense Héloïse. D'après elle, j'aurai un esclave dans ma cave, mon grenier ou mon jardin à qui je ferai écrire toutes mes histoires à ma place. Hum hum !). Et me voilà avec un nouvel OS dans les poches pour vous, qui d'ailleurs à sa propre petite histoire personnelle.  
Qu'on se le dise, l'idée m'est venue alors que je regardais la télévision, plus exactement les Simpsons. Il s'agissait, si mes souvenirs sont bons, de l'épisode où Homer donne des conseils à un joueur de baseball pour remettre dans les rails son couple avec une chanteuse plutôt sexy. Et il s'avère que, durant la mi-temps d'un match, arrive le fameux moment de la "Kiss Cam". Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, une caméra passe en revue le public et s'arrête sur un couple, qui doit alors s'embrasser, et le baiser est retransmis sur les écrans géants. Donc, dans l'épisode, au moment où Marge et Homer sont contraints de s'embrasser devant tout le monde parce qu'ils ont justement été choisis par la Kiss Cam, une idée m'est venue en tête. Et si cela arrivait à House et Cuddy ? C'est donc ainsi qu'est né cet OS. Il faut le placer courant saison 5, avec Kutner, mais sans Rachel. Je dois le reconnaître, je me suis assez amusé en l'écrivant, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu.  
Sur ce, il n'est pas nécessaire que j'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_See ya :D_

* * *

_**Kiss cam**_

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle n'entendait plus parler que de cela. A croire qu'il s'agissait là du plus grand événement sportif du moment. A chaque étage, dans chaque service, elle n'entendait parler que de ça, et encore de ça. Le prochain match de baseball, opposant les _Yankees de New York _aux _Giants de San Francisco_, au Yankee Stadium. Tout le monde se laissait aller à divers paris, chacun allant de son pronostic sur les résultats.

A ce qu'elle avait pu l'entendre, House, ses équipes (ancienne et nouvelle) ainsi que Wilson, tous avaient décidé de s'y rendre. Elle les avait entendu discuter à la cafétéria, ils avaient prévu de s'y rendre en deux voitures, différentes, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous devant l'entrée du stade. Plongée dans son assiette remplie de salade, elle jetait de temps à autre un regard en direction du Diagnosticien, qui déjeunait tranquillement en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Chaque fois que des yeux bruns ou bleus se posaient sur elle, son plat retrouvait subitement un tout nouvel intérêt. Elle replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille, et engloutit une feuille de laitue. Elle avait remarqué du mouvement au niveau de la table proche de la sienne, mais tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle y parvint, jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'installa sur la chaise mitoyenne, et qu'une canne ne vienne cogner son genou à peine dissimulé par sa jupe de tailleur. Elle roula immédiatement des yeux, puis reposa sa fourchette sur la table avant d'enfin tourner la tête vers lui.

**- Wilson n'est plus d'une compagnie suffisante ? **Ironisa-t-elle en croisant les jambes alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son employé la dévisager de haut en bas.  
**- Il veut faire un pari stupide, et croit qu'il pourra le remporter**, annonça alors ce dernier tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.  
**- Et quel est donc ce pari ? **Demanda-t-elle, une certaine touche de curiosité dans la voix. **Que vous vous montriez gentil, et humain ?**

Il lui adressa une grimace plus qu'enfantine et se pencha un peu vers elle, ses yeux bleus perçants sondant ceux de la Doyenne. Non, tout mais pas ça. Pas ça. Elle avait horreur de cette facilité qu'il avait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, rien qu'avec un simple regard. Elle pouvait se montrer forte devant les membres du conseil d'administration, devant des donateurs importants et ce genre de personnes, mais avec House, elle redevenait telle une adolescente devant le garçon sur lequel elle craque. Il suffisait qu'il pose ses magnifiques yeux sur elle, et elle perdait la notion du temps ainsi que sa capacité à faire face à toutes situations.

**- Très drôle Cuddy**, rétorqua-t-il en se saisissant de sa fourchette pour fouiller le repas de sa Patronne. **Il est persuadé que je ne parviendrai pas à vous convaincre d'aller voir le match avec nous.  
- Baseball ? **S'étonna-t-elle, pendant qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre son bien.  
**- Yep**, déclara-t-il simplement. **Il est certain que vous êtes d'un ennui monstre, et j'ai beau lui assurer qu'à la fac, vous étiez « Partypants », il ne veut vraiment pas me croire ! Alors je dois lui prouver le contraire.**

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au plafond, avant d'essayer de lui piquer la main pour qu'il laisse sa salade tranquille. Il n'y prêta pas même attention, ses yeux s'attardant sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

**- Et bien sûr, il faut que vous montriez à tout le monde que vous avez raison**, souffla-t-elle. **Mais vous oubliez que je n'ai jamais franchement aimé le sport, et que je ne connais strictement rien au baseball.  
****- Et alors ? Vous croyez que Cameron sait quelque chose à ce sujet ? **Fit-il mine de s'outrer. **Et pourtant, elle a accepté de venir, pour mes beaux yeux.  
- Ou parce que Chase est de la partie**, le coupa-t-elle avant de mâcher un peu de salade. **Désolée de ruiner tous vos jolis espoirs, House.  
- Allez, pour mes beaux yeux Cuddy ! **La supplia-t-il en lui adressant une moue enfantine. **Retirez cette ceinture de chasteté que vous conservez depuis des années, et lâchez-vous un peu ! Vous sortez tellement peu, ça ne vous ferez pas de mal.  
- Dit l'employé qui réduit sans cesse à néant mes rendez-vous**, nota-t-elle non sans un sourire mutin placé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. **Chaque fois que je souhaite sortir, fréquenter du monde, vous faîtes tout pour ruiner mes soirées.**

Il fit mine d'être offensé par ses propos, mais au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement à quel point elle avait raison. Il était sans cesse à s'aventurer dans le planning personnel de la jeune femme, afin de savoir en temps réel avec qui elle se trouvait, ou ce qu'elle faisait.

**- C'est l'occasion de nous montrer ce dont vous êtes capable Cuddy**, poursuivit-il, bien décidé à ce qu'elle cède. **Ça ne vous coûte rien de nous accompagner.  
- Je peux savoir ce qui vous motive autant à me faire venir ? **Souffla-t-elle, appuyant sa tête sur sa main.  
**- Le défi**, déclara-t-il simplement. **C'est une épreuve en soi de parvenir à vous faire sortir de votre tanière, alors vous voir vous lâcher ça n'a pas de prix, surtout quand ça me permet de remporter un joli pactole en même temps !**

Elle roula des yeux, attrapa son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'attardant vers la poubelle où elle jeta le contenu restant. Mais House était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser tranquille de sitôt, et très vite il prit sa canne puis la suivit tandis qu'elle passait les portes à doubles battants donnant sur le couloir.

**- Tous mes employés, anciens et récents y vont**, rappela-t-il alors qu'elle tentait vainement de presser le pas pour le semer. **Wilson aussi sera là, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche à ce point de vous accorder une sortie du jour !  
- Vous**, indiqua-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour ensuite s'installer sur son fauteuil de ministre, derrière son bureau d'ébène. **Je vous connais House, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de me faire des remarques déplacées et toutes sortes de choses du genre. Ce qui réduirait l'amusement que je pourrais ressentir.**

Il poussa un soupir, s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise tout en soutenant le regard de sa Patronne. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le voit comme incapable de faire autre chose que des coups foireux ? Pourquoi lui faisait-on si peu confiance ? Bon, okay, il ne faisait peut-être pas grand chose pour prouver le contraire, mais tout de même.

**- Oubliez ça Cuddy, de toute façon, vous êtes une vraie reine de glace**, souffla-t-il finalement en préparant sa sortie. **Vous ne voulez pas vous détendre un peu, très bien, c'est votre problème. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui sera ravi de nous accompagner, puisque l'on a une place en trop. Noyez-vous dans l'ennui, dans le travail, je m'en fiche, ça ne me regarde pas.**

Sur ce, il quitta magistralement l'office, mais demeura tout de même dans un certain périmètre proche de ce dernier. Il le savait, il en était certain, en jouant la carte du bluff, il finirait par l'avoir. A peine eut-il compté jusqu'à cinq qu'elle apparut, et se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, qui prétextait regarder le dossier concernant les patients admis à la CLINIC le jour-même.

**- Très bien, vous avez gagné, je me rends**, annonça-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. **Je viendrais ****au match vendredi.**

Un large sourire victorieux illumina les lèvres du Diagnosticien, avant qu'il ne repose le document et ne s'appuie sur sa canne en fixant la Demoiselle. Son plan avait marché, preuve qu'il ne la connaissait que trop bien depuis toutes ces années.

**- Je passerai vous chercher vendredi, vers 16h**, indiqua-t-il alors.  
**- Je croyais que nous y allions à plusieurs**, s'étonna-t-elle.  
**- Exactement. Chase conduira Cameron, Foreman, Taub et Kutner**, expliqua-t-il en jouant avec le pommeau de sa canne. **Tandis que dans ma voiture, il y aura Wilson, Thirteen et vous.  
- Comme toujours, vous savez vous entourer ! **Tiqua-t-elle, le visage radieux et amusé.  
**- Toujours ! **Répéta-t-il. **Et Cuddy, faîtes un effort vendredi. Pas de jupe tailleur ou autres tenues professionnelles, habillez vous relax.**

Elle hocha la tête, lui adressa un sublime sourire, et finit par disparaître dans son bureau. Après quelques secondes juste le temps de savourer quelque peu sa victoire, il regagna son office, où il fit mine de s'intéresser à des prétendus cas éventuels. A présent, il avait encore plus hâte qu'auparavant de se rendre au match...

Le jour venu, elle rentra un peu plus tôt que prévu chez elle, et se posta devant son dressing, à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Il lui avait conseillé d'adopter une tenue cool, mais son caractère l'en empêchait. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas se laisser aller comme ça, surtout en sachant que huit de ses employés seraient présents !

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à chercher encore et encore, elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un simple slim marron clair, et un débardeur blanc un peu large, qui retombait habilement sur ses épaules et ses hanches. Elle fila dans la salle de bain, appliqua une touche légère de maquillage sur ses paupières et ses lèvres principalement – un fard à paupières et un rouge à lèvres clair suffirent -, puis elle pénétra à nouveau dans son dressing, et opta pour de sublimes cuissardes à talons qu'elle enfila sur le champ. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'horloge l'informa qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle se précipita donc dans le vestibule, attrapa son sac, et plaça à l'intérieur les derniers éléments dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, à savoir son téléphone portable, un tube de rouge à lèvres en cas de retouches à faire, ses clés de maison et de voiture, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Tout juste avait-elle fermé ce dernier, qu'un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit la porte, fit un signe en direction de la voiture, et verrouilla sa villa avant de monter dans le véhicule, où on lui déverrouilla la porte avant pour elle.

Elle s'installa sur le siège passager, serrant son sac à main contre elle, et adressant un léger sourire aux autres médecins. House semblait toujours aussi victorieux depuis qu'elle avait accepté de les accompagner, et durant tout le trajet, il se chargea d'animer l'ambiance au sein de la Mercedes de Wilson. Elle devait le reconnaître, sortir avec eux faisait un bien fou à Cuddy, et elle s'autorisa même à se détendre un peu, riant aux idioties promulguées par House, aux remarques de Thirteen et aux fausses jérémiades de Wilson.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin sur New York, les buildings se dessinant autour d'eux. Lisa avait bien sûr l'habitude de se rendre à la Big Apple, mais comme toujours, ses iris étincelaient de mille feux. House se surprit à l'admirer quelques instants à un feu rouge, puis secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il prenait la direction du stade. Là-bas, il parqua son véhicule sur l'une des places handicapées disponibles, et tous rejoignirent l'autre partie de leur groupe, qui les attendaient devant la plus grande entrée du stade. House distribua les places, et ils se positionnèrent au niveau de leur rangée. Cuddy se retrouva entre son Diagnosticien et son Oncologue. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, écoutant vaguement les propos qu'ils échangeaient. La foule se faisait de plus en plus importante autour d'eux, les cris résonnaient sans cesse.

A 19h05 précisément, le match fut lancé. Les joueurs furent acclamés par tous les spectateurs, y compris Cuddy et Cameron – Thirteen étant, comme les garçons de l'équipe, une grande fan de baseball -. Chacun y allait de ses encouragements, hurlant encore et encore jusqu'à s'époumoner pour se faire entendre. Bien que Lisa ne comprenait pas grand chose aux règles, elle se surprit très rapidement à défendre l'équipe new-yorkaise, sautillant sur place et secouant les bras. Cette vision amusait plus que jamais Gregory, qui ne s'en lassait aucunement. De temps à autre, il lui pinçait les flancs, et se régalait du rire qui s'échappait délicieusement de la bouche de cette dernière.

Lorsque vint la mi-temps, tous décidèrent de se prendre de quoi grignoter. House, Wilson, Taub, Chase, Foreman et Thirteen optèrent pour des nachos remplis de fromage fondu, Cameron un hot-dog ketchup, et Cuddy un hot-dog végétarien ainsi que des boissons pour tous. Bien entendu, son Diagnosticien ne retint pas une petite vanne à ce sujet, la taquinant sur le fait qu'elle faisait bien trop attention à sa ligne qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, croquant simplement dans le pain.

L'écran géant se fit remarquer, annonçant l'heure de la « **Kiss cam **». L'une des caméras s'arrêtait sur le public, et les deux personnes dans le viseur étaient tenus de s'embrasser. Lisa ne comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt d'une telle chose, mais elle ne manqua pas d'applaudir les deux premiers baisers diffusés. Mais lorsque le zoom se stoppa sur elle, son visage se décomposa immédiatement, plus encore au vu de l'autre personne désignée. Autour d'eux, la foule frappa en rythme dans ses mains, encouragent les deux médecins à faire ce qu'on leur demandait. Et évidemment, Taub, Foreman, Kutner, Chase ainsi que Wilson en rajoutèrent une couche, désireux de les pousser à l'acte devant tous les spectateurs. Les visages des deux concernés étaient tellement mémorables !

**- Allez Cuddy, le bisou ! **Hurla l'éternel enfant de la Team.  
**- House, la caméra a choisi ! **Rappela l'australien. **Embrassez Cuddy !  
- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! **Les encouragea la plus jeune du groupe.  
**- Vous auriez pu tomber sur pire ! **Dédramatisa l'ancien chirurgien esthétique. **Ne faîtes pas les difficiles !**

La Doyenne les fusilla tous du regard, n'osant plus même relever la tête. Bon sang ce qu'elle se sentait honteuse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la Kiss cam les désigne elle et son pire employé ? D'autant plus avec sept autres de ses salariés ! Elle leva un œil, essayant de voir la réaction de House. Il semblait tout aussi dérangé par la situation qu'elle, et aucunement en profiter comme elle aurait pu le croire. Alors comme ça, elle le stressait autant que cela ?

**- Lisa, House, embrassez-vous quelques secondes, et la caméra changera de cible**, indiqua Wilson. **Vous serez tranquille après ça, ça ne vous coûte rien !**

Mains sur les hanches, elle se tourna vers ce dernier, et fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient tous autant décidés à ce que ce baiser ait lieu ?

**- Pas. Question**, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. **Je n'embrasserai pas House !  
- Cuddy a peut-être de l'herpès, alors même pas en rêves ! **Se défendit ce dernier.

Sa remarque ne la fit ni rire, ni même sourire. Elle demeurait immobile, les yeux dirigés vers le sol. Et cette fichue caméra qui ne les avait toujours pas lâché de son viseur, ou les spectateurs qui continuaient encore et encore à hurler pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient ! Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais connu pareille honte, et les secondes devenaient des heures.

Elle pressa fortement ses paupières ensemble, ses ongles fraîchement manucurés s'enfonçant dans la fine peau de ses paumes. Elle le savait, le regard de House était toujours rivé sur elle, n'aidant aucunement à diminuer le stress qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait plus affronter ses yeux, et regrettait sincèrement d'avoir accepté de venir. Une boule lui bloquait la gorge, sa poitrine se soulevait un peu plus visiblement à chaque inspiration.

Mais, contre toute attente, une main se glissa dans son dos, et vint doucement caresser son échine. Elle frémit sous le contact, et rouvrit enfin les yeux, posant son regard sur celui qui était l'investigateur de ce toucher. Pourquoi House se montrait-il soudainement tendre avec elle ? Cela lui coupait presque la respiration...

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, deux lèvres chaudes et accueillantes se posèrent sur les siennes, la laissant impuissante et incapable d'en repousser le propriétaire. C'était comme si, subitement, toute l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre s'était envolée. Les muscles de son corps tout entier se détendirent, ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Des doigts atterrirent sur sa joue, approchant plus encore son visage de celui du Néphrologue. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser. Ses dents lui ouvrirent le passage vers sa langue, et il ne se fit pas prier pour entamer un ballet dans la bouche de cette dernière. C'était comme si, tout à coup, elle oubliait où ils se trouvaient, avec qui, et pour quoi. C'était comme si une simple étreinte comme celle-ci l'avait envoyé à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Les applaudissements se firent entendre, plus bruyants que jamais. Les deux médecins revinrent à la réalité, et se séparèrent enfin, échangeant des regards maladroits. Autour d'eux, les teams ancienne et nouvelle ainsi que Wilson sifflaient leur joie et leur amusement. Tous, hormis Cameron qui semblait totalement décontenancée et incapable d'assimiler les images qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux. Son visage était devenue tellement pâle, que Chase maintint fermement sa main dans la sienne, s'inquiétant qu'elle puisse se sentir malade. Elle le rassura d'un léger sourire, mais digérait toujours aussi difficilement les récents évènements. Comment House avait-il pu embrasser Cuddy ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur eux ? Elle avait beau fréquenter Chase plus que sérieusement depuis un moment, elle ne parvenait pas à contenir sa jalousie envers tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au terriblement sexy Diagnosticien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Autant dire que le match de baseball, qui n'avait déjà que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux jusqu'à présent, avait totalement perdu son attention, et qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses deux employeurs, plus ou moins discrètement.

Après ça, Cuddy n'avait pas même été capable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle aurait aimé parler avec House de ce qui venait de se dérouler, mais les mots lui manquaient, comme si plus rien n'était organisé dans son encéphale. Son regard ne cessait de glisser du terrain à Greg, son cœur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire. Elle avait envie de faire glisser son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, et de lui retirer délicatement le fromage fondu qu'il avait à la commissure. Le tout, avant de lécher son doigt, bien entendu. Mais cela aurait semblé tellement déplacé...

Mais aussi tellement tentant. Elle profita d'un instant décisif dans la partie pour le faire, sous le regard pétillant de House qui n'avait rien manqué de son geste. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de sucer son index, il plongea le sien dans ses nachos et le ressortit avant de le présenter devant elle. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours et se pencha dangereusement, opérant de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt. House le sentait, à l'intérieur de son jean, son pénis s'était brutalement durci, et un onde de désir l'avait traversé des pieds à la tête. Quant à la Doyenne, des centaines de papillons s'agitaient dans son bas-ventre, ses fréquences cardiaque et respiratoire devenaient irrégulières.

Durant tout le reste de la partie, ils échangèrent quelques contacts, feignant toujours le soit-disant côté accidentel. Leurs doigts se frôlaient, leurs mains s'accrochaient presque, leurs corps se frottaient à cause de simples mouvements,... Tout était bon pour un contact, qu'importe la nature. Et, lorsqu'enfin la partie vint à s'achever, ils se levèrent quasiment en même temps, et il fit mine d'attendre un peu avant de bouger, pour être certain qu'elle le toucherait en lui passant devant.

Ils rejoignirent tous le parking, avant de se séparer à nouveau en deux véhicules, les mêmes que pour l'aller. Il fut convenu que tous se retrouveraient dans un bar de Princeton afin de poursuivre un peu la soirée, et sur ce, ils reprirent la route. A l'intérieur de la voiture de Chase, l'ambiance fut plus froide encore que la première fois, Cameron encore trop chamboulée par ce qu'elle avait vu tandis que dans celle de House, les rires fusaient plus encore qu'avant.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Qu'elle se jette à l'eau, quitte à faire face à un rejet, mais elle devait le faire. Cuddy se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, et tourna la tête vers le Diagnosticien alors que ce dernier filait sur l'autoroute.

**- Vous pourriez me reconduire chez moi ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. **J'ai passé une agréable soirée, mais demain je dois me lever tôt, et boire un verre n'arrangerait rien.  
- Vous êtes sûre Cuddy ? **S'exclama Thirteen, bien installée à l'arrière. **Ce serait vraiment dommage que vous en veniez pas !  
- Sur ce point-là, Hadley a raison**, approuva Wilson.  
**- Vraiment, je me dois de refuser**, assura Lisa, les lèvres un peu pincées.  
**- Rabat-joie**, la taquina House. **Puisque c'est ça, je poserai d'abord Wilson et Thirteen au bar avant de vous ramener, puisqu'il est sur le chemin. Mais vous auriez pu faire un effort !**

Elle sourit légèrement, et replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille. Comme promis, il déposa les deux médecins à l'endroit du rendez-vous et conduisit jusqu'à chez la Doyenne, dans l'allée de laquelle il s'arrêta. Elle respira un bon coup et lui fit face, la lumière des lampadaires illuminant ses yeux bleu-gris auxquels il avait du mal à résister.

**- Merci de m'avoir poussé à venir**, répéta-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de la portière. **Je me suis bien amusée.  
- Avouez que vous étiez aussi particulièrement ravie d'avoir été choisie par la Kiss cam ! **Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser.  
**- Vous étiez aussi gêné que moi ! **Fit-elle tout de même remarquer.  
**- Sauf que moi, je vous ai embrassé**, rappela-t-il.

Sans plus attendre elle laissa retomber sa main, s'approcha de lui, et unit sa bouche à la sienne pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir deux mains puissantes se poster autour de sa taille, au niveau de son hanche, et ne retint pas un sourire. Leurs langues jouèrent à nouveau, presque immédiatement. C'était comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de connaître l'autre depuis toujours, que leurs corps n'avaient jamais oublié l'autre. Et jamais on n'avait embrassé Lisa Cuddy comme Gregory House savait le faire. A l'instant même où, dans le stade, leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, elle avait eu envie de recommencer. Mais la gêne et l'endroit l'en avait empêché, et elle n'avait pas pu trouver mieux que feindre la fatigue pour demeurer un peu seule avec lui.

**- Cette fois-ci, c'était moi**, ricana-t-elle tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme.  
**- Mais c'était si honteux que ça de le faire devant tout le monde pendant le match**, quémanda-t-il, **ou vous aviez peur de ne pas pouvoir vous retenir de me sauter dessus ?  
- Idiot**, siffla-t-elle en riant. **Vous ne faisiez pas le fier vous aussi ! Et puis, j'ai une réputation à ****tenir moi, alors être vue par des millions de gens en train d'échanger ma salive avec l'un de mes employés, ce n'était pas dans mes plans.  
- Et pourtant, vous venez de m'embrasser**, rappela-t-il, son regard dérivant de ses lèvres à son décolleté.

**- Parce que nous ne sommes que tous les deux**, souffla-t-elle.

**- Seulement si on oublie le fait que votre voisine regarde par sa fenêtre dans notre direction**, souligna House.** Elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à fermer la bouche, maintenant !**

Cuddy éclata franchement de rire, et frappa l'épaule du Diagnosticien. Il attrapa son poignet afin de la bloquer, l'entraînant plus encore contre lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi attiré par une femme. C'était comme si, même après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il n'était pas rassasié. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de caresser son corps tout entier... Bref, de la faire sienne, une bonne fois pour toute. La refaire sienne, comme il l'avait fait une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

**- Vous... Voulez boire un verre à la maison ? **Proposa Cuddy, sa langue sortant juste à peine pour humecter ses deux bouts de chaire pulpeux.  
**- Vous me proposez de boire chez la Patronne, et pas dans un bar avec le reste du monde ? **Fit-il, usant d'un ton faussement surpris. **En sachant que l'alcool vous rend rapidement pompette ?**

Il tint son menton, comme si cela allait l'aider à réfléchir, quand bien même sa décision était prise depuis un moment déjà. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit sa portière et sortit du véhicule, rapidement suivi par la jeune femme. Elle souriait largement, son visage rayonnait, et il adorait ça. Il verrouilla sa voiture puis, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la villa de la jeune femme. Il retint un éclat de rire lorsqu'elle salua vivement sa voisine, avant d'attraper le bras de son Néphrologue et de l'entraîner avec elle vers le porche.

À peine avaient-ils pénétré dans l'entrée, qu'elle claqua la porte et le plaqua contre le bois de celle-ci. Il étouffa un gémissement en sentant les mains de la Doyenne glisser sous le T-shirt qu'il portait, alors qu'un rictus élisait domicile sur son visage. Il plaça immédiatement ses mains dans le creux des reins, la maintenant contre lui. Pas question qu'elle fuit, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser lui échapper.

Une nouvelle fois, un baiser fut instauré entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas même besoin de les quémander, leurs lèvres semblaient se trouver automatiquement. Il se régalait de son parfum, de sa douceur, de sa tendresse. Elle se délectait de la pression du corps de House contre le sien, de la preuve de la masculinité de celui-ci battant contre sa cuisse. Elle désirait sincèrement sentir sa peau nue contre elle, se sentir femme, se sentir possédée. Elle enroula une jambe autour de lui, et il inversa leurs positions, la plaçant entre le mur et lui. Très vite, ses mains défirent le bouton du jean qu'elle portait, mais il fut forcée de lui faire retrouver le sol le temps qu'elle s'en défasse, avant de la soulever une fois de plus. Tant bien que mal, elle attribua le même sort au pantalon de l'homme, avant de presser son pelvis contre le sien.

Il grogna de plaisir, et investit le cou de sa belle, le dévorant par-ci, par-là de baisers avides de désir. Le dos de Cuddy cogna la paroi, mais elle oublia très vite le choc. Elle en venait presque à oublier la jambe amochée de House, mais revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle le pressa un peu trop contre elle et qu'elle vit une légère grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage de l'homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se détacha un peu de lui, et approcha son visage de son oreille.

**- On sera peut-être mieux dans ma chambre**, murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe. **Je veux savoir ce que vous valez, et si possible éviter d'écorcher mon dos...**

Il ricana dans la nuque de la Doyenne, et tourna la tête vers le couloir. Elle noua ses doigts aux siens et, lorsqu'elle regagna le sol, l'entraîna avec elle. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre à coucher, puis scella sa bouche à la sienne en le guidant vers le matelas. Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, et un faible rire, tout bonnement adorable, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il la serra tout contre lui, ne voulant pas passer une seule seconde sans qu'elle ne se détache de lui. Leurs bassins se frottaient l'un à l'autre, le désir se faisait plus présent que jamais. Ils devaient le reconnaître, ils devenaient incapable d'y résister une seule seconde de plus. Les mains de House s'emparèrent du fessier de la Belle, lui prouvant combien il avait envie d'elle. L'attente semblait des plus interminables, et ils finirent par retirer mutuellement leurs sous-vêtements, avant que la main de la jeune femme n'attrape le membre durci pour le placer devant l'entrée de son vagin.

Il souriait grandement, elle rayonnait de mille feux. Il fit pénétrer son gland en elle, ne voulant aucunement presser les choses et risquer de lui faire mal. Elle le gratifia d'un tendre baiser et, une fois acclimatée à son imposante présence en elle, elle commença à mouvoir son bassin sous lui, pour qu'il coulisse à l'intérieur de son intimité. Elle s'accrochait autant que possible à lui, il caressait son corps tout entier. C'était un pur délice, un instant de plaisir extrême dont il était plus que fier. Jamais il n'avait vécu telle alchimie avec une femme, preuve de l'unicité de Cuddy.

La cadence de leurs mouvements s'instaura par elle-même, sans même qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'accorder. Ils se synchronisèrent automatiquement, pour leur plus grand délice. Elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos de l'homme, il déposait des baisers ardents partout sur son corps de déesse. Ils changèrent d'angle de pénétration, et il s'enfonça plus encore en elle. Elle gémissait de plaisir, lui il grognait. Et vint l'instant final, le paroxysme du plaisir, l'orgasme tant attendu. Elle trembla vivement dans les bras de l'homme, presque convulsivement. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine, continuant à se mouvoir afin qu'elle profite jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Puis, il se déversa longuement en elle, avant de retomber épuisé à ses côtés. Elle attrapa le drap et les en recouvrit tous les deux, enroulant son bras autour du torse de l'homme et se blottissant instinctivement contre lui. Il l'emprisonna contre son torse, caressant son échine et embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

**- Ça, c'est une preuve que la Cuddy spontanée est toujours présente en vous**, souffla-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale.  
**- Elle a simplement besoin d'un coup de main de temps à autre pour pouvoir sortir au grand jour**, ricana-t-elle, les yeux clos tandis que sa main dessinait de douces arabesques sur le torse du médecin.

Un téléphone dans l'entrée se fit entendre, et « Dancing Queen » résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, sachant tous les deux qu'il s'agissait là d'un appel de Wilson. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne chercha pas à fuir, et ne bougea pas même pour répondre. Au contraire, il resserra son emprise autour de la Doyenne, dissimulant son nez au creux de sa belle tignasse brune.

**- Vous ne voulez pas rejoindre les autres finalement ? **Demanda-t-elle, le soulagement clairement audible dans sa voix.  
**- Pas envie, il y a bien mieux ici**, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. **À condition qu'après avoir un peu dormi, je retrouve toujours ma patronne, dans mes bras et nue.  
- Ça doit pouvoir se faire... **Promit-elle. **À condition que vous appreniez à la tutoyer, ne serait-ce qu'en dehors du travail.  
- Ça marche ! **Assura House. **Alors maintenant, on dort un petit coup, que je puisse **_**te**_** montrer ce dont je suis capable lorsque je partage le lit d'une belle brunette en tenue d'Ève.**

Elle éclata de rire et se nicha plus encore contre l'homme, fermant les yeux une bonne fois pour toute. Le son de son cœur battant était telle une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, quasiment une berceuse. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tout comme Gregory qui rejoignit Morphée environ cinq minutes après elle.

Ainsi isolés du monde, dans une petite bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils ne se souciaient plus même du fait que leur baiser télévisuel avait été retransmis sur des millions d'écrans, ou bien que sept de leurs collègues ou employés attendaient le retour de House au bar. Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à construire, ensemble. Alors sans doute que le temps d'adaptation à l'autre et à ses besoins ne serait pas forcément le plus simple, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. S'ils avaient bien compris quelque chose à travers les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, et leur fabuleuse partie de jambes en l'air, c'était bien qu'il avaient toujours été davantage que de simples amis, ou partenaires de travail. Non, ce soir-là, c'est bien l'amour qu'ils avaient su mettre au jour, et qu'ils étaient bien décidés à exploiter, encore et encore. Alors dans un sens, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal que la « _**Kiss cam **_» se soit arrêtée sur eux durant le match...

_The End._


End file.
